phenomenons
by fluorescent lights
Summary: "you like being needed." social network; markeduardo


Title: phenomenons

Summary: "you like being needed." social network; markeduardo

this is for fevers, aka the reason i even bothered to make an attempt at a social network fic.

/

vi.

they kiss once, over lines and lines of codes.

eduardo gets this look on his face when mark pulls away, but it's only visible for a few seconds before the computer screen turns black.

mark kisses eduardo's neck and feels like he is a king.

/

iv.

"have you ever noticed how many times you've taken advantage of me?" eduardo asks, once.

"yeah, but you like being needed," mark responds absentmindedly, eyes glued to the computer.

eduardo knows mark isn't listening, but this is the moment that those three words start to repeat in his head like a code.

i love mark i love mark i love mark –

and eduardo gets drunk and sits too close to mark, and mark does not notice. not even for a moment.

/

x.

they look at each other for the people they really are.

eduardo:

the boy who will always love more, the boy who tastes like sugar, the boy that mark will eternally screw over

and

mark:

the boy who will never be able to love with his whole heart, the boy who will be forever remembered, the boy who will always remember the fucked up things he's done, the boy who will never be able to make up for his mistakes and never will.

they realize then, across the wooden table, that all the moments they've had together – all the fucks and fuck ups – have led to this one moment.

things get less cloudy.

/

ii.

"once, i dreamed we were on top of the world together."

eduardo's hand swoops over mark's line of vision of the ceiling. mark's fingers are twitching to do something. he takes eduardo's hand and drums his fingers out on eduardo's flesh.

"one day," mark says lazily, not really meaning it other than to fill the silent gap. "we can live in a giant mansion and be billionaires together."

eduardo laughs like it's a joke – mark guesses it is.

"you sound like a little kid when you say stuff like that."

"yeah, well," mark responds, suddenly bored of holding hands with eduardo and playing pretend on his stupid dorm sheets.

mark unravels his hand from eduardo's. and when eduardo looks at him, gentle eduardo with the big doe eyes, mark feels a sudden strain in his stomach.

"i bet i'll be a billionaire without you, anyway," mark says then, breaking the moment. the comment is unnecessary and immature. they both know that that's how it will be.

"yeah," eduardo says then, quiet. "probably."

mark takes eduardo's hand again, later, when eduardo passes out, because there's nothing to do on a fucking tuesday night. it's warm and mark feels that strain again.

"it won't be that fun without you," mark says to no one.

/

iii.

"i sometimes think about erica when i go to sleep," mark says when they're walking home one night.

eduardo laughs, "probably the most romantic thing a college boy can say."

mark looks at him. stoic, calm, eerie.

"i guess," mark decides.

eduardo throws his arm around mark's shoulders. tells him about the girl he watches in class. mark nods kind of.

he thinks of things he could've said instead. romantic things – things he usually wouldn't say but stick to the tip of his tongue, waiting for the day he can finally say them.

/

viii.

eduardo brushes mark's leg with his leg. mark pretends he doesn't feel a thing.

/

i.

they meet each other in a stupid frat party. they both feel uncomfortable and eduardo is drinking some dumb wine cooler drink. when mark introduces himself, eduardo's breath smells like artificial fruit and sweetness.

mark likes how the taste of eduardo's name on his tongue tastes like sugar.

/

vii.

they don't talk about it.

but once, eduardo is just _looking_ at him and it takes all of mark's goodness to resist fucking him right then and there.

they don't talk about it when mark finally does.

/

ix.

they start to have angry make up sex whenever mark fucks up their friendship to no return.

sometimes, after they pretend to go to sleep, mark can hear eduardo crying.

he tries so hard to fall asleep, tries to drown out the whimpers and the soft sniffles, but he always ends up staying awake with his back to eduardo.

/

xi.

no amount of sex can bring them back together. no fumbled touches or sweet kisses can repair the hole between them.

but still, mark writes eduardo thousands of facebook messages.

_i love you._ _i'm sorry._

they stay unsent.

/

xii.

mark finds that life on top isn't fun or exciting or fulfilling. it just is.

/


End file.
